Star Wars Galaxies
}} Star Wars Galaxies (as vezes abreviado para SWG) é um MMORPG tematizado em Star Wars desenvolvido pela Sony Online Entertainment e publicado pela LucasArts para PCs com a plataforma Microsoft Windows. A base do jogo, entitulada Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided, foi lançada em 26 de Junho de 2003 nos Estados Unidos. Foram lançadas, posteriormente, três expansões principais. Em adição ao custo inicial do software, a SOE cobra uma taxa mensal de US$14,99 com descontos para contratos de 3, 6 e 12 meses. Totalmente em 3D,o jogo foi considerado o melhor MMORPG de 2003 e 2006 pelo The New York Times. Galáxias (Servidores) Havia vinte e cinco diferentes "Galáxias", ou servidores, no qual os jogadores podem escolher jogar o Jogo. Doze foram encerradas no dia 15 de outubro de 2009, deixando treze ainda ativas. As treze são elas: *Ahazi *Bloodfin *Bria *Chilastra *Chimaera *Corbantis (removida) *Eclipse *Europa-Infinity (removida) *FarStar *Flurry *Gorath *Intrepid (removida) *Kauri (removida) *Kettemoor (removida) *Lowca (removida) *Naritus (removida) *Radiant *Scylla (removida) *Shadowfire *Starsider *Sunrunner *Tarquinas (removida) *Tempest (removida) *Valcyn (removida) *Wanderhome (removida) Características Linha do tempo O jogo é baseado entre Uma Nova Esperança e O Império Contra-Ataca,cerca de dois dias após a destruição da Estrela da Morte. Geografia thumb|left|250px|Um exemplo do ambiente exuberante em Star Wars Galaxies. O jogo original possui 10 Planetas:Tatooine, Naboo, Corellia, Talus, a lua Naboo de Rori, Dantooine, Lok, Yavin IV, a lua floresta de Endor e Dathomir.Na segunda espansão, Rage of the Wookiees, o planeta natal dos Wookiees, Kashyyyk, é adicionado.Na terceira, Trials of Obi-Wan, é adicioando Mustafar.Cada planeta tem aproximadamente 225 km de superfície,in-game.Esse número é menor em Kashyyyk e Mustafar,devido aos rios de lava e às árvores e montanhas. Gráficos Todos em 3-D, bem detalhados e super realísticos.Muito bem recebido pela crítica mundial. Pontos de Interesse(POI) Exemplos de personagem e lugares famosos da Saga são vísiveis aos jogadores como R2-D2 e C-3PO e seu Pod de Fuga em Tatooine, o Palácio Real Naboo, as bases rebeldes abandonadas em Dantooine e Yavin IV, Ewoks e Rancors. thumb|250px|Uma cidade pequena em [[Legends:Tatooine|Tatooine.]] Espécies e Profissões Jogadores podem ser de oito raças, tanto dos filmes como os do Universo Espandido.Na primeira espansão,Jump to Lightspeed,é adicionado os Sullustans e os Ithorians. *Humano *Twi'lek *Zabrak *Wookiee *Trandoshano *Rodianõ *Mon Calamari *Bothano *Sullustans *Ithorian Eles tem versões masculinas e femininas.As Profissões são: *Sensível à Força(Jedi) *Caçador de Recompensas *Contrabandista *Comandante *Oficial *Espião *Médico *Entertainer *Comerciante Há as Sub-profissões: *Mestre de Bestas *Policial *Piloto Mecânica de Combate Similar ao combate em primeira pessoa, em que os cliques do mouse fazem os ataques primários e secundários. Dependendo de sua árvore de habilidades, os ataques podem sair considerávelmente mais fortes. Jogadores podem ter desde casas e cantinas, até Guildhalls e Cityhalls.Tudo bem organizado para evitar um conflito urbano. Pode ser compradas falando-se com o Prefeito da Cidade. Prefeitos eleitos são jogadores, que, elegidos, devem liberar as casas.Você pode desde alugar uma casa por uma noite ou duas semanas até compra-lá. Como as cidades possuíem muitos moradores, é necessários serviços como Garagem de Reparação de Veículos, Atacadouros, Contrutoras de Clones, Hospitais, Cantinas e belos Jardins. Você pode morar em quase qualquer lugar do mapa planetário,como campos,até cidades como Theed e Mos Eisley. Outros Features incluem *Naves e Veículos para um ou 9 jogadores! : (Landspeeders, Speeder Bikes, Swoops Bikes, X-wings, Caças TIE e a Série YT,como a YT-1300 e a YT-2400). *Um completo Sistema de Comércio Via-Player, comerciando desde blasters, naves, roupas, armaduras, comida, casas e dezenas de droides. *Várias animações, desde piscadas até complexas danças. Planetas Veja os planetas diponíveis para o jogo: *Corellia *Dantooine *Dathomir *Lua Floresta de Endor *Kashyyyk(requer Rage of the Wookiees, The Total Experience ou The Complete Online Adventures) *Lok *Mustafar(requer Trials of Obi-Wan ou The Complete Online Adventures) *Naboo *Rori *Talus *Tatooine *Yavin IV Espécies Jogáveis *Bothan *Humano *Ithorian(requer Jump to Lightspeed, Starter Kits, The Total Experience, The Complete Adventures Online) *Mon Calamari *Rodiano *Sullustan(requer Jump to Lightspeed, Starter Kits, The Total Experience, The Complete Adventures Online) *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Wookiee *Zabrak Profissões *Sensível à Força(Jedi) *Caçador de Recompensas *Contrabandista *Comandante *Oficial *Espião *Médico *Entertainer *Comerciante Naves Jogáveis Naves da Aliança *X-wing *B-wing *A-wing *Y-wing *Z-95 Headhunter *YKL-37R Nova Courier Naves do Império *TIE Fighter *TIE Advanced *TIE Interceptor *TIE Bomber *TIE Agressor *Decimator *TIE Interceptor da Guarda do Imperador Naves Freelancer *Kihraxz Assault Fighter *Ixiyen-class fast attack craft *Rihkxyrk Attack Ship *Vaksai *M3-A Scyk fighter *G1-M4-C Dunelizard fighter *M12-L Kimogila Heavy Fighter *M22-T Krayt Gunship *YT-1300 light freighter Naves Exóticas *Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter *Belbullab-22 starfighter *Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor *Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 *Y-8 Mining Vessel *Firespray-class starship *YT-2400 light freighter Espécies *Aqualish *Arcona *Bith *Calamari *Chadra-Fan *Chiss *Dantari *Devaroniano *Drall *Dulok *Duros *Endor Marauder *Ewok *Feeorin *Firrerreo *Gamorrean *Geonosiano *Gotal *Gran *Gungan *Hutt *Ishi Tib *Jawa *Jinda *Klaatu *Macaco-Lagarto Kowakiano *Mustafariano *Nautolaniano *Neimoiniano *Nikto *Quarren *Selonian *Talz *Tulgah *Povo da Areia *Weequay *Whiphid Personagens *Laetin A'shera *Osak Ahot *Aldalad *Alisia (Graniana) *Alisia (Humana) *Alitra *Anniya *Wedge Antilles *Wyle Artis *Barada *Reelo Baruk *Billingsly *Borvo *Boshaz *Bossk *Bun'Del *Chewbacca *Loche Crestingsky *Tarand Crowe *Salacious B. Crumb *Nebrece Darksun *Rydel Delan *Delo *O'choa Detera *Mot Draken *Dreryn *Pebig Emac *Mindt F'abul *Falrey *Farnsworth *Jake Felan *Kanlee Fentetta *Boba Fett *Fidaval *Raylen Finn *Eslis Foda *Bib Fortuna *Frelka *Lercer Gaia *Garek *Deavyn Gils *G.V.B.D.M Pilots *Reego Hinterstar *HK-47 *Idau *Iarovi Ila *Inaldra *Irving *Mewomem Ivaudousoo *Jabba *Ardos Jarkey *Rund Jesela *Jesi *Pfilbee Jhorn *Jolka *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anvar Keyis *Erg Krow *Princesa Leia *Malakili *Mako *Fizzy Fon Margan *Madd Markos *Mestral *Ephant Mon *Monsurra *Antom Moria *N-K Necrosis *Nos'lyn *Nym *NX-332 *Omwat shaman *Oola *Otoe Ovoa *Otto *Pacus *Imperador Palpatine *Pex *Dartas Pytin *Akers Radch *Aleas Rans'ery *Ratheb *Max Rebo *Isnal Roran *R2-D2 *Thrackan Sal-Solo *Maghr Scutu *Aja Sen *Serissu *Moss Shelby *Evew Shohehn *Adery Shrial *D.M. Skecher *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Han Solo *Charl Sstena *Mira T'rani *Raine Taske *Thrawn *Tiarsis *TK-363 *Trace *Darth Vader *Hipan Voge *Ysanna *Z'ozpheratu Boxes e edições com todas as expansões A Sony Online Entertainment e a LucasArts lançaram três compilações do Jogo desde 2005. Elas são as seguintes: *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures'' Categoria:Jogos da LucasArts Categoria:MMORPGs Categoria:Jogos eletrônicos de 2003 Categoria:Star Wars Galaxies